


Beauty and the Beasts

by Hansfreak



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansfreak/pseuds/Hansfreak
Summary: The twins are known for getting what they want and being mischievous. However, they picked the wrong woman to play with as she curses them for there beastly habit and curses them for what they did to her until they can finally grasp and understand love. Flynn Rider comes by he is their last hope will he be able to break the curse?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a Flynn and the twins story sense i finished Frozen curse and I am just now finding a story that works yay me! hope you all enjoy.  
Note: Sex in this chapter

The sun shone through the twins’ room. A knock came at the door Bertha came in carrying the breakfast tray. She sat the trays down and looked at the boys still sound asleep. She walked up to the boys beds.  
“Happy birthday your highnesses.” She said. The twins just made a grunt for a response. She chuckled, “Now I know you would prefer to sleep but your parents have plans for your birthday.”  
“What kind of plans?” Torben asked.  
“I don’t know anything.” Bertha replied.  
“Bertha…” Torsten said.  
“All I know is there’s a ball tonight.”  
Bertha left the boys without giving any more hints on their parents’ plans. They sat up in bed “Happy birthday brother.” They said in unison to each other.  
“Mother is no doubt hoping an engagement or betrothal will be announced during the ball tonight.” Torsten said. Torben made a face as he got dressed. “She has been trying since our birthday last year.” He replied.  
“So what did you get me for my birthday this year?” Torsten asked.  
“You’ll find out later on.” Torben said with a smile.  
They left their room after breakfast they spotted their baby brother Hans.  
“Oh Hansy!” They called out to him making the poor boy jump. They came up on either side of their baby brother.  
“Uh…H…happy birthday Torben, Torsten.” Hans said nervously not sure how his brothers will torment him.  
“Thank you Hans, so what did you get us?” they asked.  
“I…uh…”  
“Brother I don’t think he got us anything.” Torsten said.  
“I do believe you are right. What a pity and after all we do for him. Aren’t we your favorite brothers Hansy?”  
“Um… of course you’re my favorite brothers let me just go and get your gift.” Hans said knowing it was best to agree with them or be pummeled. Hans scurried off without looking back the twins watched with amusement.  
“Watching him squirm is so much fun.” Torben said.  
“Oh quite so.” Torsten replied.  
They headed outside where their guest were waiting to be let in to celebrate the event. The twins stood at the top of the stairs looking out at the mass of people.  
“Happy birthday my darling boys.” Their mother said giving them a kiss on the cheek.  
“Thank you mama.” They said.  
“Now I hope you two will behave yourselves and not do anything stupid. I know its your birthday but please don’t disgrace the family.”  
“Mother I am offended that you would think we are up to mischief.” They said in unison.  
She raised an elegant eyebrow at her sons before leaving to greet the guests. The twins walked down the stairs men and women came up to them bowing and curtsying as they wished them a happy birthday.  
The twins looked over their guest trying to decide whom might be suited for there enjoyment. “What are you in the mood for?” Torben asked Torsten.  
“Surprise me Torben.”  
“Torsten, beauty at four o’clock.”  
They spotted the young woman she wore a lovely white dress with blue flowers on it. Her dirty blond hair was up in the fashion of the time exposing her slender neck. The corset she wore accentuated her bosom.  
“French or Hungarian?” Torsten asked.  
“Mmm… French girls are so hot.” Torben replied remembering some French girls.  
The twins addressed the crowd in a royal manner. “Thank you all for coming to help us celebrate what is sure to be a fantastic birthday prepared by our lovely mother. Please enjoy yourselves as we certainly will.” The twins said with a smile.  
The crowd clapped in applause before doing what they suggested.  
The twins mingled with their guests keeping an eye on the young woman they spotted earlier, just waiting for their chance to strike and lure her away for some special fun.  
Their mother announced a little treasure hunt the winner who found all the items on their list would get a special gift. This gave the twins ample time to set their plan in motion.  
The young woman followed the group to be paired off for the treasure hunt. She headed for the stairs only for water to shoot up from the ground blocking her path. She decided to take the backway only for water to shoot up there as well. She was trapped she turned around looking for a way around only to see the princes before her.  
“Oh your majesties.” She said with an accent as she curtsied to them.  
“Who are you my dear?” Torben asked with a smile.  
“Your highness I am Fraulien Melinda.” She said fanning herself with her fan.  
“Lovely name.” Torsten said as he bent down to kiss her slender hand his eyes caught her supple breasts in the corset.  
She blushed a light pink “Thank you your majesty. Happy birthday.”  
“Thank you my dear Fraulien Melinda can you help us?” they asked.  
“With what your majesty?”  
“Can you make this the best birthday ever? Your beauty is simply radiant, don’t you agree Torsten?”  
“Oh yes, she is the truly the fairest in the land.”  
“Stop.” She said blushing a darker shade of red.  
“You’re the only one who can make this birthday extra special for us.”  
“What can I do to make this special for you both?”  
The boys smiled as they escorted the fair lady to a designated spot away from prying eyes.  
Melinda looked around her surroundings as she entered the room the princes took her two. She didn’t have much time as she felt lips on the back of her neck as arms wrapped around her neck.  
“Your majesty I never…” she said as she pulled away.  
“My dear forgive me being so forward. My brother and I are not going to force ourselves on you…”Torben said.  
“Unless you want us too.” Torsten said with a smile. He was quickly elbowed in the side.  
“If you feel uncomfortable with this you can leave and we wont think any less of you or force you to stay.” Torben said.  
“If you decide to stay we shall be gentle.” Torsten said.  
“I am flattered how do you…?”  
“We shall get to that shortly dear. First I think my brother and I need to be punished.” Torben said.  
“Um… how?”  
“We need to be spanked.” Torsten replied.  
Melinda blushed before nodding in understanding. “Can you do that for us Melinda?” Torben asked.  
“Igen ja.” Melinda said her Austrian-Hungarian accent thick with that answer.  
Melinda watched as the twins walked to the bed getting down on their hands and knees losing their trousers and exposing there firm buttocks to the young woman.  
Melinda looked away in embarrassment “So do I just swat you…?”  
“Yes, or you can use what’s in the closet.” Torsten said.  
She went over and opened the closet to find a flogger, belt, and a whip. She took them out and came back to the princes.  
“Seventeen times, for each of us.” Torben said.  
Melinda nodded she looked from one to the other. She lifted a delicate hand swatting the firm buttocks of one of the princes he let out a satisfied noise. She then swatted the other prince only to get a similar reaction from the other.  
The twins both let out gasps and moans as they begged her to hit them harder. Melinda picked up the flogger as she continued with the spanking. “Yes!” They cried out louder in unison making Melinda nervous that someone might hear. By the time she finished spanking the princes; there bottoms were a nice cherry red.  
They got up from the bed with a smile on their face.  
“Thank you my dear we needed that.” Torsten said.  
They kissed her on the cheek as a form of thanks for the spanking. It was then she noticed the princes erect penises standing tall.  
“Um…wont you be missed? After all it is your birthday…what are you doing?”  
The princes had nimble fingers as they easily undressed her. She was laid down on the bed gently the princes stripped off the rest of there clothes and laid down beside her. She looked from one to the other a bit apprehensive their phalluses looked huge. For fear must have been noticeable on her face as they spoke gently and loving to her.  
“It’s ok we shall be gentle we will take care of your needs.” Torben said.  
Her legs were opened by Torben and she felt him move his head down there. She let out a gasp as he blew air down over her vagina, she cried out when she felt a tongue lick gently around her opening. She felt herself leaking Torsten squeezed her breast gently before latching on a nipple. They toyed with her body making her toes curl then they switched Torsten went down between her legs as Torben came up to her front. He had his penis near her face.  
“Lick it.” He instructed.  
She did what she was instructed licking the head of his penis with her tongue. Torsten ran a finger at her opening making her gasp which incidentally made her take more of the cock into her mouth.  
Torben let out a satisfied moan of the warm lips wrapped around him. Torsten watched his brother as he continued to make sure she was ready for them. The brothers pulled away from her much to her disappointment. She watched as they flipped a coin.  
Torben got back down on the bed laying down beside her he reached inside a drawer grabbing some oil and a condom. He wrapped the condom around his penis then using the oil and began slowly stroking himself. He took her hand and let her stroke him. She turned to look over at the Torsten while she did this briefly he was seated in a chair playing with himself stroking his cock while playing with his nipples.  
Torben pulled her down in a passion filled kiss that stole the air from her. He then pulled her on top of him his cock teased at her opening making her juices spill.  
“Take your time.” He said.  
She slowly aimed the head at her opening as she eased down on him. She cried out and he let out a gasp.  
“Ah!” She screamed as she thrust down hard on his member.  
“What did I tell you?”  
She bit her lip as she didn’t move as she tried to breath. After a while she slowly rose up and sank back down crying out each time as the special spot inside her was hit. She was just getting into this new sensation when she felt kisses at the back of her neck making her stop her movements. Her eyes went wide as she felt the head of the other penis at her stuffed opening from the back.  
Torsten slowly pushed alongside his brother in her. Her cry was silenced by Torben’s lips. They began to move in sync slowly as one pulled out the other pushed in she was sandwiched between these two hunky red heads. Torsten reached around and squeezed her breast as he latched onto her neck. Her toes curled as she felt her inner muscles contract before everything went black.  
When she awoke she laid between the two of them their arms entwined each other locking her between them. She smiled contentedly at what her future holds for her.  
The twins stirred from there rest. “  
“Hello my prince Charmings.” She said as she gave both of them a kiss.  
They let out a grunt as a response. “What time is it?” Torben asked still half a sleep.  
“Crap! We are going to be late for that ball! Bertha is probably ordered to come find us!” Torsten said.  
The princes got up and dressed.  
Melinda was a bit dumbfounded “Hey!” she called out to them.  
“Yes?”  
“Wait for me will you after all I am your fair princess who will be queen when I marry the both of you? is that legal? Will your mother like me and accept our engagement?”  
The princes were silent taking what she just said in only to burst out laughing.  
“What is so funny?”  
“Sorry honey but neither of us are in the marrying department.” Torben said.  
“What do you mean?”  
“We mean you were great but we are not in this for love.” Torsten said.  
Melinda’s eyes went wide “You brutes!”  
“Now now you had a good time didn’t you?” they asked.  
“You ruined me taking my virginity I can’t be anything more than a whore now! You were beast in the sack now be beasts for real until you can grasp what love really is!”  
She let out a cruel laugh as she vanished in a puff of smoke Torben and Torsten were turned into beasts.  
Bertha walked in to inform them about the ball. “Ahhh!!!!” she screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight years later  
Corona a metropolis where dreams come true a fairly popular tourist spot. However, those dreams are only attainable if you’re middle class or higher. In fact there’s a part of Corona that they don’t want tourist to see.   
There’s very little options for people in this community myself included. Since leaving the orphanage I have been doing what I can do to survive; stealing food, valuables that I can hock for money.   
I took the name Flynn Rider as an alias from The Tales of Flynnigan Rider my favorite book. I am wanted all over town for my thievery for stealing food, money, etc.; they just can’t seem to get my nose right in all the wanted posters I’ve seen of me. How hard is it to draw a nose? The captain of the guards has it out for me, why? I conned his wife into giving up some priceless heirloom that and I tried to steal from the royal treasury. Don’t judge me! I barely got away.  
I have been doing what I can for the orphanage I grew up in Sister Maria Margarethe is getting old in years and I do what I can to help her and the children out. She doesn’t ask where I get the things to help although I see it in her eyes every time. She wishes for something better for me like she does with all her children who come into her orphanage.   
One night while I was out guards came to Maria Margarethe’s orphanage and interrogated her into my whereabouts. Scaring the daylights out of the children in the process. When I came back sometime later Sister Maria Margarethe suggested I get out of Corona well I certainly don’t want to put the children in danger I say farewell to Maria Margarethe taking her directions on the safest way out of Corona and her words “May God watch over you my son”  
So here I am out and away from Corona I’ve traveled some distance north a good distance from the city.  
I eat the food Maria Margarethe packed for me before I left. Dark clouds roll in out of nowhere and thunder cracks. Suddenly a downpour of rain falls down. I can barely see with how much rain falls down. I shiver from the cold as my clothes are soaked through I need to find shelter soon or else I’ll come down with pneumonia. I am literally walking through a river of rain water.  
A flash of lightning strikes across the sky lighting up the sky briefly for me to spot a house in the distance; oh thank God I think to myself as I trek over in that direction.

I come across a large iron gate to my relief it opens up when I push on it even if it does it in a creepy way. I wonder if anyone lives here? I run to the door as fast as my feet will go I knock on the door as I glance up at the large manor. It’s massive must be owned by some aristocrat maybe I try to look presentable. However, I receive no answer from my knock so I knock again before I try the knob the door swings open and I cautiously walk in.  
“Hello?” I call out “Anybody home?” I stand in the middle of the foyer glancing around when I hear the snap and crackling of a fire in the den. “Hello, I hope you don’t mind me…” I say as I enter the den. The room to my surprise is empty only myself was in the room. If I wasn’t so cold I’d be a bit freaked out right now. I stand by the warmth of the fire warming myself up when I decided to look around the house some more.  
“Is there anyone here?”  
The dining room was empty as well I see a steaming bowl of soup on the table smelling delicious. My stomach growls it has been several hours since I last ate. “Thank you; you’re so nice.”  
I sit down and eat the mouthwatering soup that warms my insides up. I hadn’t eaten a meal like that in days. I head up the stairs to explore I open one of the doors of the rooms in the east side to find a bath ready and waiting to be used for someone to sink into the welcoming water.  
“Thank goodness I can wash the filth from my body.”  
I take off my boots; followed by my vest I begin unbuttoning my shirt when I hear a noise. I stop as I look around.  
“Hello?” I call out.  
I shrug off the noise as the wind outside. I remove my shirt and take off my trousers when I hear a noise that sounds more like a growl than anything,  
There is nothing here; you’re just hearing things Flynn this is an old house. I get into the tub letting out a contented sigh as I close my eyes and just enjoy the feeling of the bath. After a while of soaking I get to washing my body with the soap. Once cleaned I get out of the tub and grab the towel to dry off when I hear the low growl again.  
I tighten the towel around my waist when I realize my clothes are gone. They were just here and nobody came in, so where did they go? I let out a sigh as I leave the bathroom not pleased that my clothes just vanished.   
Well since my clothes disappeared creepy I know I am a bit creeped out about my clothes disappearing. So, I have no other choice but to see if I can find any clothes in my size I can wear.   
I walk down the hall I open the first door to find a bedroom; there’s bound to be clothes in here.  
I head to the wardrobe in the corner and open it. To my dismay all I found were dresses I am clearly in a woman's bedroom. I take one of the dresses to examine it carefully it’s a mauve color something only the rich could afford. I notice the mirror and I shake my head no I am not wearing a dress not again. I put the dress back and I leave the room and I go to the next room down the hall to find a library. Well, I am not going to find any clothes here I turn to leave when something catches my eye.  
I walk over to the shelf and take the book The Tales of Flynnigan Rider. I open it to find that it is a first edition something I’ve never seen before. Must be worth a fortune I end up sitting in a nearby chair as I begin to read I can look for clothes later anyway.  
The light goes out after a while do the storm outside. The library is immensely dark I get up to find the door and some candles; I believe I saw some on the mantle in the den. I feel uneasy like I am being watched. I head downstairs gripping the railing tightly so I don’t fall and break a leg or something the fire in the den is still burning which is the only light. I grab one of the candelabras off the mantle and some matches I light the candle taking the candelabra in my hand I turn to head upstairs again to find some clothes.  
I let out a gasp at the sight of a face before me. A face that wasn’t human it had a lion’s face huge and massive the eyes were not what I’d imagine lion’s eyes are like. I backed up cautiously from this thing.  
The creature had large goatlike horns protruding from its head. It had massive wolf feet, a long snake tail, boar tusks protruding from its mouth and massive bear arms. I try to calm my beating heart as I wonder what my chances are of getting away from this thing in one piece.  
The creature let out a growl and I saw its long lizard tongue. I run in the opposite direction praying I can get out of here afraid to look back. I run as fast as I can to the door only to end up running into something. I look up at the monster I left in the den… “How?”  
I end up fainting.

“Great Torben you made yourself known too soon.” Torsten said.  
“He’s our last chance to break this curse and he’s cute.” Torben replied.  
“That he is, do you think he’d actually fall in love with us?” Torsten asked.  
“We’ve got to try, make him comfortable and hope he sees past our hideous form.”  
“Should we send a note to mother?” Torsten asked.  
“Don’t bother she gave up on us years ago, come on help me get him to bed.”  
“Oh yeah…”  
“Don’t go there Torsten.”  
“Right save the fantasies for later so, whose room should we put him in at?”  
“Hans’s room is closest to the library.”  
“What was he doing in the library?”  
“Reading The Tales of Flynnigan Rider.”  
“That’s our book Bertha used to read it to us every night.”  
They carried him upstairs to the chosen bedroom. They removed the towel around his waist “Oh man look at that ass, so round, so firm, you think he’s a virgin?” Torben asked.  
“With men, yes, women I hardly doubt it come on let’s let him sleep.”  
They tucked him in and left the room.  
“How are we going to convince him to stay? And not run away?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it took me a while to decide on what the princes beastly forms look like I looked at the legendary Chimera and kind of went from there Other ideas i thought off was a scorpion tail, and komodo dragon arms, ect there was just too many possibilities. Will the twins be able to convince him to stay without going to drastic measures? Will Flynn see the sexy princes inside the hideous beast? Only time will tell. Thanks for reading please leave a comment or at least kudos would be much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the next chapter I don't know if there are any warnings i should give for this chapter or not. Well just in case possible Warning of some kind. Anyways hope you enjoy

I wake up in bed it was all just a horrible dream Thank goodness. I get up from the bed and stretch I realize I went to bed naked. Luckily this house is abandoned…I go to the wardrobe and find some nice men’s clothes I take them out to put them on when I had a thought.  
Nobody lives here; the house has been abandoned for years. I could just walk around naked this house is mine though the original owners are no doubt long gone. Besides its early fall still fairly warm for the most part…  
But there was some oddities last night, the fire lit, warm soup, a nice hot bath for me. What if the house is alive? Well the house doesn’t have to convince me to stay. I leave the bedroom and head down stairs I find a bowl of oatmeal in the dining room I sit down to eat it.  
After breakfast I decide to have a look around some more. As I wander around the manor I spot a tapestry on the wall of a regal woman she sat in the middle with thirteen children alongside her. A baby in her lap and two little ones beside her whose eyes looked almost familiar. I shake my head it was just a dream I head to the west wing of the manor to explore.  
I pass by a window that looks out onto a garden; roses in bloom this time of year? Who is taking care of the garden? I decide I’ll have a look later today the further along I go on the west wing of the house the creepier I feels. Near the end of the hall I walk past a broken mirror.  
I stand before a large door something unsettling abut it I pull the door open and cautiously walk inside. The room is a mess like someone tore the room apart looking for something. I notice a torn portrait on the wall I go and examine it. I see the eyes of the people in the portrait as I lift up the torn part to see two handsome looking men. I am a little confused why this room is a wreck.  
I see another torn portrait near the bed I go to examine that one. The portrait was torn like the other one only showing the eyes. I lift the torn piece to see the portrait in its entity I let out a gasp at what I saw something I never thought I’d see two handsome men naked with smug looks on their faces. I wonder if their penises are actually that large or if its just the artist interpretation. I shake my head of such thoughts.  
These guys must be either really kinky or confident enough to have someone paint them nude. I wonder what became of them or the people who used to live here.  
I open a nearby closet nothing out of the ordinary. There has to be something of interest in here for the room to be ransacked. I get down on my hands and knees looking for anything that may be lying hidden. My hands brush against something, so I pull it out. A large box; curious I open it.  
Inside was a large variety of sex toys. I’ve never seen so many dildos of different sizes, whips, floggers, handcuffs, among other things there was also some outfits for both men and women. I grab a pair of men’s trousers out. They were altered, made of leather there was a hole in the crotch area as well as the backside where the buttocks would be. I grab one of the woman’s clothes a maid outfit except the dress was definitely altered I placed it against me and it went to mid-thigh.  
These guys are seriously kinky. I pick up one of the dildos feeling its weight and girth.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”  
I am startled by the gruff voice I drop the dildo; the dildo was grabbed by a large hairy paw. I turn around to face the creatures from my nightmare.  
“I…I’m sorry.”  
“Why are you here?” one of them asked.  
“I…I…”  
“I think he wants to play with the toys.” The other said.  
I close my eyes briefly before opening them again looking into the eyes of these creatures who stare at me. “It’s not a very good hiding place.” I say shocking myself of all the things I could say and I say that.  
They smirk at me, “Believe me this is only a small piece of things we have.”  
I gulp not wanting to know.,,  
“You know these dildos were perfectly designed in our likeness.” The one holding the dildo said.  
I inadvertently looked down towards their privates before looking back at them.  
“Would you like to try it?” the other asked.  
They can’t be serious? Next they’ll probably end up raping me before they eat me. I prefer not to die that way. I run out of the room down the hall, down the stairs and out the door without looking back.

The twins face palmed themselves at how stupid they were to suggest such a thing. When they needed to make him feel comfortable around them.  
“That could have gone better.” Torben said.  
“I think we terrified him more with that then showing off our hideous appearance to him.” Torsten said.  
“Hahahah!” a laughing voice came out of nowhere. They turned to find Melinda snickering.  
“This is just classic; hoping he will break the curse I set upon you? That’s rich, well e s quite a catch but he could never fall in love with you two, nor can you love him it is impossible. I think he would be perfect for me though dreamy, sexy and no doubt knows how to treat a lady.”  
“Bitch!” they growled at her before charging wanting to rip her head off. They passed right through her as she faded away laughing.

I run through the forest not bothering to look back. I have no clue where the nearest town is but its best I don’t go screaming about a beast that would just get me committed. There suggestion was…I never…I mean yes I have been curious about what it’s like I experimented a little with some of the boys at the orphanage, but nothing like that, and with horrendous monsters…their eyes though.  
I take a seat on a log to rest. When I hear a nose I stand up in alert. Did those beasts follow me?  
A large grizzly bear appeared I backed away slowly as it stood on its back paws. “Shit!” I was going to be ripped to shreds by a bear.  
The bear roared at me there was no way I could out run a bear I then heard another roar that didn’t come from the bear.  
The bear stopped, and to my surprise the beasts from the manor showed up growling at the bear as they stood between me and the bear. I watched in horror as these beasts fought off the bear.  
The bear collapsed dead and the beasts collapsed onto the ground as well. I really should just leave but I can’t just leave them. I go over to the beasts they were still alive but they had some serious wounds I need to think of a way to get them back to the manor so I can fix up there wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> I did my research rubber condoms were in production by the mid 1800s. The twins at least know how to use safe sex.  
Hope you all enjoyed this prologue please review. Melinda is obviously a witch.


End file.
